Nieve
by CossetteSnape
Summary: Una nevada llega a Hogwarts, y junto con ella florece una rosa muy extraña que Hermione necesita para una poción. ¿Qué pasará cuando Severus sepa que quiere elaborar una poción de amor? Recuerdos y una lucha interna sobre sus sentimientos para Severus, problemas y esperanza de ser amada para Hermione. (Soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste )
1. Una figura entre la nieve

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje pertenece a J.K. Rowling, ninguno es mio, solamente la historia. Espero que la disfruten ^^**

Era una mañana particularmente fría en el castillo. El hombre de cabellos negros y piel blanquecina abrió lentamente sus ojos al contacto del aire gélido que se colaba por una ventana semiabierta de su dormitorio. Dio un bufido y se incorporó con la misma lentitud que se había despertado. Al acercarse a la ventana, los vellos de su cuerpo se tensaron por el frio, haciendo que aparecieran pequeños bultos donde antes estaban sus poros, recorriendo su espina dorsal que en ese momento se encontraba desprotegida, pues acostumbraba a dormir sin nada más que pantalones cortos de algodón. Empujó el cristal de la ventana haciendo que se cerrara de golpe. Pudo observar como pequeños copos de nieve se amontonaban en el alfeizar convirtiéndose en un colchón de hielo. _¿Nieve en esta época del año? _– Pensó el hombre. Realmente era una mañana como no la había habido en mucho tiempo.

Se vistió con elegancia, como siempre lo hacía en el castillo. Abotonó una impecable camisa color negro sobre su pecho y se metió en un par de pantalones formales del mismo color. Se calzó un par de zapatos de cuero lustrados perfectamente y se cubrió con su gruesa capa de invierno, que ondeaba de manera imponente y grácil cuando su portador caminaba, y que le validaba el apodo de "murciélago de las mazmorras".

Aún era temprano, el desayuno no sería servido hasta dentro de dos horas. Eso quería decir que no había ningún chiquillo despreciable corriendo por ahí, o grupos de niñas chillando. Tenía los pasillos del castillo para él por unas horas, por lo que decidió que sería el momento ideal para dar un paseo por el lugar. Salió de las mazmorras sin preocuparse demasiado por guardar silencio, después de todo, estaba seguro de que él era el único despierto a esas horas. Efectivamente los pasillos estaban desiertos, y a excepción del eco de sus propios pasos y su capa rozando su ropa, no se escuchaba sonido alguno. Se encontraba tan a gusto, sin nadie que retara su autoridad, que lo cuestionara, que se empeñara en mantener una conversación con él. _Solo_, como a él le gustaba. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta los pasillos exteriores del castillo, que daban a un gran jardín trasero, por los cuales se colaba la nieve formando pequeños montones de blancura en el suelo. La nieve caía en pequeños copos, moviéndose armoniosamente mientras a través de algunos de ellos se colaba la tímida luz del amanecer. Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del profesor de pociones. Era algo digno de ver, y es que un hombre como Snape, tan elegante y perfeccionista, sabía identificar la belleza y prestarle atención a las cosas hermosas.

Estaba disfrutando de la sutil danza de los copos de nieve cuando una figura que se movía en los jardines del palacio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al principio pensó que sería algún animal del bosque prohibido, pero por cómo se movía, dudó de su primera impresión. Se aceró un poco más para observar mejor, y se dio cuenta de que no era un animal, sino una persona. Y no cualquier persona, probablemente era un estudiante de Hogwarts, pues frente a él había un camino de huellas humanas que se dirigían hacia donde estaba la figura negra. La capa era fácil de ver entre tanta blancura, pero cuando se aceró a ver mejor quién era el loco que se aventuraba a salir a la nieve con tales temperaturas, pudo distinguir una cascada de cabello rizado y castaño que se asomaba sobre la capa sin protección alguna.

-Granger… -Dijo el hombre casi en un susurro. Aquella maraña de pelo era inconfundible para el profesor. La chica no se había percatado de que no estaba sola, y continuaba caminando pesadamente, tan rápido como sus piernas y el profundo mar de nieve le permitían. Con cada paso que daba, sus pies se hundían hasta las rodillas, pero no parecía importarle mucho. Estaba empeñada en alcanzar un rosal que se encontraba casi a veinte metros de distancia.

-¡Granger! – dijo el hombre, ahora casi gritando. - ¿Acaso está loca? ¡Salga de ahí inmediatamente!

La chica se paró en seco y palideció al distinguir la voz de quien la llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y sus temores se hicieron realidad: ahí estaba Snape, con su cara de autosuficiencia y desprecio que, Hermione estaba segura tenía reservada para ella. Dudó por un momento si moverse, ya estaba tan cerca, y haber caminado esa distancia no había sido nada fácil…

-¿Se puede saber por qué no se mueve? – Le gritó Snape con una voz cargada de sarcasmo - ¿Acaso espera que vaya hasta allá por usted?

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero solo acertó a abrirla un poco sin emitir palabra y volver a cerrarla, casi como un pez fuera del agua. Snape rió de manera burlona.

-Vaya, veo que el gato le comió la lengua Granger. – Dijo, divertido. - Afortunadamente lo que necesita para salir de ahí son sus piernas y no sus palabras, así que muévase de una vez.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, si no se regresaba corría el riesgo de que su profesor restara quién sabe cuántos puntos a Gryffindor y de obtener un castigo… Y si se regresaba ahora, tendría que esperar otro año completo para conseguir el ingrediente que le faltaba para la poción que estaba haciendo. En una decisión precipitada, le dio la espalda a su profesor y dio unos cuantos pasos torpes en dirección al rosal que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella. Si tan solo se acercaba un poco más, podría lanzar el hechizo _accio_ y conseguir las espinas de aquella rosa tan rara…

-¿¡Qué cree que está haciendo Granger!? – Gritó Snape, colérico. Si algo no toleraba era que retaran su autoridad. - ¡Vuelva acá de inmediato! –Se adentró en la nieve, sin importarle mojar su ropa que llevaba tan impecable. -¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!.

Hermione ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos del rosal, y dijo muy bajo ¡_Accio _espinas del rosal!. Estas se desprendieron y fueron a dar en un pequeño frasco que estaba sujetando entre sus manos, lo cerró y lo guardó en el interior de su capa. Escuchó a sus espaldas los gritos del profesor de pociones, quien no se escuchaba precisamente feliz de verla. _Bien, ahora sí que la he liado_… pensó. De pronto tuvo una idea que en ese momento le pareció brillante. Apuntó su varita hacia sí misma.

_-¡Desmaius! – _Dijo casi en un susurro para que Snape no la escuchara.

La chica cayó de espaldas en el frio y suave colchón de nieve, ante los ojos atónitos y preocupados del hombre de cabello negro. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y aceleró el paso hacia la chica que ahora yacía tirada en medio del frio. Cuando llegó hacia ella, retiró los copos de nieve que caían sobre ella con un delicado movimiento de sus manos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y notó como sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frio. Sus pestañas eran largas y se curvaban en un coqueto rizo castaño, al igual que los de su cabello. Su nariz pequeña y respingada era el complemento perfecto para aquellos labios carnosos y apetecibles que ahora se veían maltratados por el frio. El podría haberse quedado contemplándola todo el día, pero la chica ahora estaba inconsciente, y él debía hacer algo. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer? La Señora Pomfrey estaría dormida aún y no había manera de llevarla a la enfemería…

Al diablo – pensó Snape - ¿Acaso no soy un especialista en pociones? A lo mejor solo tiene una baja de defensas por el frio… - se dijo para consolarse. – será mejor que la lleve a mi despacho…

Y así lo hizo el hombre de cabellos negros. La tomó delicadamente en sus brazos, uno bajo sus piernas y el otro sosteniendo su espalda, para que la chica no cayera en ningún momento. Cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta, se fijó en el rosal. Una rosa azul con los pétalos congelados estaba en el centro de la mata, rodeada de pequeños botones de color morado que aún no reventaban. La diferencia de la rosa que había florecido con las demás era que no tenía ninguna espina en su tallo. Snape abrió los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa impropia de él. Miró con reproche a la joven.

-Ay, Granger – le dijo, consciente de que ella no lo escuchaba. - ¿A quién estás queriendo enamorar, chiquilla?

Se sonrió a sí mismo mientras caminaba de regreso al palacio. Granger era una joven muy hermosa, y no debería utilizar artimañas como una poción de amor para querer enamorar a alguien. A una chica como ella sólo le bastaría mover un poco las caderas o las pestañas para traer loco a cualquiera. Él lo sabía a la perfección, pues incluso él, un profesor quien se supone que no debe fijarse en esas cosas, había notado los cambios en el cuerpo de la ahora mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. Durante el año pasado, sus piernas habían dejado de ser dos palos delgados para verse torneadas en unas formas más femeninas, al igual que sus caderas y sus pechos. Incluso su cara había cambiado, y si bien aún conservaba una mirada inocente en sus ojos melados, por veces se dejaban ver ciertas expresiones maduras y felinas en el rostro de la joven. Sí, definitivamente, Granger podría traer loco a cualquiera, incluso a su profesor de pociones. Dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba por las mazmorras. Ahora tenía a una de las muchachas más hermosas de Hogwarts en sus brazos, y él debía fingir que la odiaba.

Desde que comenzó a notar esos pensamientos inapropiados acerca de la chica, algunos años atrás, se había prometido a sí mismo tratarla con mayor frialdad que al resto de sus alumnos. Cuando ella lo miraba con sus ojos avellana, el se sentía morir en su interior. Era quizás la única persona que en todos esos años había logrado penetrar en su corazón, y eso era algo que Snape no podía permitir. No se podía dar el lujo de sentirse atraído por alguien, mucho menos por alguien mucho menor que él, aunque había que aceptarlo... nunca había visto a alguien tan inteligente y hermosa como Hermione Granger. Bueno, quizás alguien, hace mucho tiempo...

_Flashback_

-Sev,¡vamos! - dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes a un chico delgado y pálido de cabello negro que caminaba lo más rápido que podía detrás de su animada amiga.

-V..voy lo más rápido que puedo, Lily - le respondió tímidamente. - Casi vas corriendo..

La pelirroja se paró a esperar a su amigo esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Estaba sonrosada por el calor de haber corrido.

-Tienes razón - le dijo tendiéndole una mano - vamos.

El joven Severus tomó la mano de su amiga y ésta echó a correr, casi arrastrando a su amigo tras de ella.

_Fin flashback_

Severus salió de una especie de trance en el que estaba cuando vio el rostro de la chica que tenía en sus brazos. Estaba lleno de calma, y esa calma se transmitió a su cuerpo como una ola de calor, casi sin querer.

**Hola, jeje me presento... soy nueva en esta página y una gran fanática de la historia de J.K. Rowling en general..y me gusta mucho esta pareja en específico ^^ así que me decidí a hacer un fic sobre ellos, espero que me dejen reviews o comentarios, así continúo la historia.. :P y si tienen algun reclamo o sugerencia, todo será muy bienvenido, muchas gracias si leíste este capítulo, y posiblemente sepan más de mí ^^ quizás actualize dentro de unos días pues estoy de vacaciones por ahora. Muchos saludos a quien lea esto :D **


	2. Poción curativa

**Hola hola, Primero quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que me dejaron review, me alegra que les haya gustado mi historia! :D eso me motiva a seguirla jeje, y como tengo algo de tiempo libre, aqui viene la segunda parte! ;) espero que la disfruten! Si todo sale bien puede que mañana traiga la tercera parte, pues ya comencé a escribirla.. :3 alguna sugerencia que tengan será muy bienvenida! Gracias por leerme ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Ningún persona es mío, todos son de J.K. Rowling.**

Cuando Hermione se despertó, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Sabía que estaba en una cama, eso sí, pero definitivamente no era la suya. Aquella cama era enorme, lo suficiente para albergar a dos personas. Las sábanas eran suaves y de un color negro muy sensual, casi como de terciopelo. En la cabecera estaba tallada la silueta de una serpiente en madera de pino. Observó el lugar en el que estaba sin levantarse. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde esmeralda y en la mayoría de ellas había grandes libreras con gruesos libros forrados en cuero. Había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas un poco lejos de la cama, y sobre ella varios pergaminos regados, una pluma y un tintero. Del otro lado había una chimenea encendida que inundaba el lugar con un agradable calor. Los colores que adornaban la habitación fueron suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin o en algún dormitorio de las serpientes.

Se extrañó bastante, pues no recordaba lo que había hecho para llegar a ese lugar. Dio la vuelta a su cuerpo en la cama y abrazo la almohada. Tenía un delicioso aroma que la chica no supo identificar muy bien, algo así como una mezcla de madera y alcohol, pero le bastaba darse cuenta que su cuerpo lo reconocía para saber que le encantaba. Ciertamente estaba muy cansada, como si hubierahecho un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.

Trató de recordar cómo había llegado a ese extraño lugar, pero lo último que recordaba era estar en la nieve intentando alcanzar las espinas de aquella rosa sobre la que había leído en uno de los libros de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para que no la descubrieran. Las quería para hacer una poderosa poción de amor, garantizada por el autor del libro para ser completamente infalible, a diferencia de la amortentia común. Si utilizaba las espinas de aquella rosa congelada, los efectos de la poción eran más duraderos y cuarenta y ocho horas luego de haberse ingerido no había vuelta atrás: quien la bebiera estaría completamente loco por ella. A menos, claro, que bebiera el antídoto igualmente difícil de preparar.

No podía arriesgarse a que su poción fallara, no con la persona a quien quería enamorar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tras sus huesos sin que él siquiera la notara. Estaba desesperada, ¡lo había intentado todo! Los últimos años se la había pasado leyendo todo libro sobre pociones que encontrara en la biblioteca, y siempre era la primera (y muchas veces la única) en levantar la mano para contestar las preguntas que hacía el profesor en clase, sin mencionar que había acortado su falda unos cuantos centímetros desde el año pasado y ahora se arreglaba mejor el cabello, y si bien esto había atraído miradas de varios de sus compañeros, de Snape ¡absolutamente nada! Él nunca le prestaba atención si no era para ridiculizarla o retarla, lo cual solo alimentaba su interés y las ganas de demostrarle a Severus Snape de una vez por todas que ella era mucho más que una insufrible sabelotodo.

Quiso recordar cuándo había comenzado aquella obsesión con su profesor de pociones. Sí, todo había comenzado desde el primer día que puso un pie en el salón de clase en las oir su profunda voz, se sintió acariciada por ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo desde sus piernas hasta su cuello, haciendo que desde ese día, escuchar la voz de Snape se volviera indispensable para la castaña. Otra cosa que hizo que Hermione se fijara en él, fue precisamente su actitud. Esa máscara de hombre frio y amargado que alejaba a todo aquel que intentara acercarse y causarle algún sentimiento, era todo un reto para ella. Hermione no creía realmente que fuera tan mala persona, se empeñaba en defenderlo cuando sus amigos hablaban mal de él y ponía especial atención en sus clases. Que Severus Snape fuera tan inalcanzable, lo hacía mucho más apetecible para ella. _La manzana de la discordia_, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo en sus pensamientos. Pero no era solamente su voz o su altanería lo que la había cautivado; el aspecto de aquel hombre era ciertamente hechizante.

Cabello negro y lacio, que ondeaba cuando caminaba, al igual que sus ropas completamente negras y perfectamente ceñidas a su cuerpo, que de vez en cuando dejaba ver sus músculos tensarse y hacer gala del escultural cuerpo que el profesor se empeñaba en esconder de la luz del sol y de la vista de cualquiera. Un par de ojos de mirada severa, pero extrañamente seductora. Eran tan oscuros, y tan impenetrables… sin embargo Hermione podría jurar que más de una vez logró ver una pincelada de tristeza en esos ojos siempre imperturbables. Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, y los de Snape eran tan oscuros que no dejaba entrar a nadie en su corazón, o simplemente no tenía alma. Lo último era lo que creían Ron y Harry, sin contar a casi la mitad del castillo que recibía clases con él, pero para Hermione, aquellos ojos negros como la noche encerraban un misterio tan grande, que antes de darse cuenta, estaba completamente cautivada por ellos y entregada a la tarea de acercarse a su profesor más temido y sin embargo su preferido.

Pensó en sus labios, siempre con una mueca de disgusto en el aula de clase, que solo se abrían para hacer algún comentario hiriente o presumido. Hermione había notado algo que los demás no. Cuando leía, su boca se entreabría y sus labios se veían más sonrosados, como si la vida súbitamente volviera a ellos por un momento. Hermione lo había visto muchas veces así en la biblioteca, y podría jurar que más de una vez a Snape se le había escapado una pequeña sonrisa.

-Severus…- dijo la chica soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Veo que ha despertado, Granger – dijo una voz sedosa que la chica conocía muy bien. Aquella voz la había atormentado desde su primer año en Hogwarts, y ahora, en su sexto año, aún no conseguía que esa voz dejara ver al menos un poco de amabilidad con ella. Siempre tan fría, tan sarcástica, tan… provocativa. Aquella voz le pertenecía a su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, quien ahora estaba parado, apoyándose en la manija de la puerta de aquel extraño lugar. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba la chica con gran lentitud, alargando el sufrimiento y la vergüenza que sentía ella por haber dicho su nombre en alto y que él, posiblemente la escuchara.

-P..profesor Snape – dijo ella incorporándose en la cama - ¿Dónde estoy…?¿Qué ha pasado?

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acercó un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillento al rostro.

-Bébalo, Granger. La hará sentirse mejor. – le dijo él, ignorando completamente sus preguntas.

La joven tomó el frasco en sus manos y lo bebió en pequeños sorbos. El hombre la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿Acaso lo que le di fue una taza de té? Es una poción curativa, Granger, bébala de una vez. –Le apremió el profesor de pociones.

Hermione bebió el resto del frasco de golpe. Sintió cómo el espeso líquido bajaba a través de su garganta y le daba una sensación de calor en el cuerpo. Se sintió mejor, y extrañamente confiada. El profesor Snape sonrió ante la reacción de su alumna. La tenía justo donde quería.

-Bien.- dijo el murciélago – Ahora que se siente mejor, quiero que me conteste unas preguntas. La primera es: ¿Sabe dónde nos encontramos?

-No, profesor - Hermione negó con la cabeza. – Por la decoración pienso que es la sala común de Slytherin, pero no sé exactamente dónde nos encontramos.- Salieron las palabras de su boca.

-Pues, para que lo sepa, señorita Granger.-respondió Snape – Nos encontramos en mi habitación, al lado de mi despacho en las mazmorras.

Snape vio cómo el color subía rápidamente a las mejillas de la joven y se llevaba una mano a la boca. Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¡Eso quería decir que la cama donde estaba era de Snape, y el olor de su almohada era el de su cabello! _Oh dios, _pensó Hermione_, con razón ese olor me encantó tanto apenas lo percibí…_

-Ahora, -continuó Snape - ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

La Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada, señor – le dijo sinceramente – lo último que recuerdo es estar en medio del jardín de Hogwarts, en medio de la nieve y con usted a mis espaldas gritándome que regrese.

-Ajá – Dijo Snape alzando una ceja - ¿Y si recuerda que le ordené entrar al castillo, se puede saber por qué me desobedeció deliberadamente?

-Yo... –Hermione comenzó a pensar qué excusa podría decirle cuando las palabras salieron atropelladamente de su boca – Necesitaba alcanzar las espinas de una rosa que vi en el jardín, señor. Las necesitaba.

La chica se tapó la boca instintivamente ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? ¡Prácticamente había confesado que quería elaborar una poción de amor! ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

Snape la miró calmado. Él ya sabía eso, pero le divertía ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de la chica. Le gustaba saberse temido, incluso por ella, quien deseaba que lo quisiera solo un poco. Acercó su rostro un poco más al de la chica.

-¿Para qué necesitaba esas espinas, señorita Granger? – dijo el Slyhterin, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la desconcertada muchacha que lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y confusión.

Hermione tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior. Desde donde estaba, Snape pudo observar perfectamente los perlados dientes de Hermione presionar fuertemente su labio color rosa. Deseó ser él quien estuviera mordiendo aquel fruto prohibido, y su expresión cambió súbitamente de la seriedad al éxtasis e igual de rápido, alejó su rostro del de su alumna para intentar evadir los pensamientos lascivos que invadían su mente como una cascada.

-Estoy... Elaborando una poción para la que necesito esas espinas - dijo, con un tono tan triste y desesperado que parecía estar al borde del llanto. Ya está. Lo había dicho. Apretó los puños y miró tímidamente a su profesor, a la espera de la sarta de regaños y el descuento desmesurado de puntos a Gryffindor. Pero eso no pasó, en cambio él la miró con lo que Hermione pudo identificar como decepción.

-Aún así, señorita Granger - comenzó a decir Snape, mientras llevaba sus manos a su espalda y daba pasos cortos por la habitación - Exponerse de esa manera para conseguir algo tan común como espinas de una mugrosa flor, ha sido un acto muy irresponsable de su parte. ¿Sabía que se ha desmayado en medio de la nieve y por eso está ahora aquí?

Él la miraba a la expectativa. De pronto Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y de un golpe recordó todo, el _Desmaius_, el frasco con las espinas que descansaba en el interior de su túnica, y un leve recuerdo de ser sujetada por las piernas y el cuello por alguien.

-Lo lamento, señor - dijo de manera sinceramente avergonzada - No quise causarle problemas. Con su permiso me retiraré ahora...

Hermione se deshizo de la sábana que hasta entonces había estado cubriendo sus piernas, y salió de la cama. Cuando estuvo de pie, Snape la detuvo sujetándole los hombros.

-No creo haberle dicho que podía retirarse, Granger.- le dijo, señalando un sillón en medio de la habitación, frente a la chimenea.- Siéntese. Aún tengo preguntas que hacerle.

Sintió un golpe en el estómago. En cualquier otro momento hubiera dado todo para que Snape la invitara a sentarse con él frente a una chimenea, pero dadas las circunstancias se sentía francamente incómoda y preocupada. La chica dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió. No estaba en posición de desobedecer a Snape, por mucho que le hubiera encantado retarlo y verlo rabiar. Snape la imitó tomando asiento frente a otro sillón colocado exactamente frente al primero, de modo que ambos quedaban frente a frente, iluminados por la lumbre del fuego en la chimenea.

-Granger - rompió el silencio Severus - Exactamente, ¿qué tipo de poción está elaborando?

_Mierda._ ¿Cómo engañar al mismísimo Severus Snape sobre el destino de aquellas espinas? Empezó a pensar qué decirle cuando nuevamente, sin darse cuenta las palabras comenzaron a brotar descontroladamente de su boca

-Amortentia- dijo Hermione, visiblemente perturbada por lo que acababa de decir.

_¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué demonios se lo he dicho!?_

De pronto una luz se iluminó en la mente de la castaña.

_El bastardo me ha dado Verita Serum. Vaya si es listo..._

Snape sonrió sarcásticamente. Un pequeño piquete se hizo presente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, pero estaba suficientemente acostumbrado a no ser correspondido para no dejar que el dolor se notara en su cara.

-Vaya, Granger. ¡Así que la sabelotodo se ha enamorado! - Fingió cara de sorpresa, pues hace tiempo que sospechaba sobre algún tipo de interés de la chica en aquel pelirrojo bueno para nada que andaba siempre con ella y con Potter. Una de las razones por las que se había obligado a sí mismo a reprimir todo sentimiento fuera de lugar hacia la Gryffindor.

-Sí, señor - respondió la chica, con las mejillas y las orejas visiblemente rojas y sus ojos clavados en el piso.

-Déjeme adivinar, es el chico Weasley ¿verdad?- respondió Snape, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar como un amante celoso. -Ese pelirrojo que tanto la ronda siempre, ¿No?

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No.

Ahora la sorpresa en la cara del profesor de pociones era completamente genuina. Si no era Weasley era Potter, pero según sabía, él ya estaba con la chica Weasley.

-¿Potter?

-Tampoco.

Hermione no podía más, sentía un nudo en la garganta y ganas de vomitar, si continuaba así, en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, justo ahí, frente a su profesor y objeto de su más puro amor.

-Entonces...- dijo él, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si saber de quién se había enamorado Hermione de repente fuera más importante que el hecho de que ella intentara realizar una poción prohibida. - ¿quién es?

Se mordió la lengua y en un movimiento felino, se puso de pie y salió disparada por la puerta que Snape había dejado entreabierta, dejando a este con la sangre hirviendo a causa de la incertidumbre. Por la poción que había tomado, la pregunta debía ser respondida con total sinceridad, y no podía decirle a Snape que era él de quien se había enamorado. Hermione corría con lágrimas en los ojos a través de los pasillos del castillo a toda velocidad.

_Si él no me hubiera visto. Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa… ¡Hermione, eres una tonta!_

En medio de su desesperación, entró en el primer salón vacío que encontró. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta, y solo entonces dejó de morderse la lengua para gritar con toda la potencia que sus cuerdas vocales y sus pequeños pulmones le permitían.

_-¡Severus Snape! _

Su corazón bombeaba sangre como si hubiera huido de un dementor. Su pecho se movía al compás de su agitada respiración, y sin poder contenerlo más, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos avellana. Lo odiaba. Lo detestaba por hacerla sufrir tanto, por ser tan repelente y tratarla como a una niña tonta. Por haberle hecho confesar que haría una poción de amor y haber echado a perder sus planes. Lo odiaba profundamente.

_Pero lo amas._ Sonó una voz en su cabeza.

Su garganta quedó lastimada después de gritar, y totalmente abrumada por sus sentimientos, se echó a llorar en el suelo del salón totalmente vacío, apretando entre sus manos el pequeño frasco con las espinas de la rosa azul.


	3. Confesión

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad intelectual de J. :P**

**Hola a todos me alegra que les vaya gustando como va la historia, lo que les puedo decir es que probablemente en el próximo capítulo entenderán por qué el fic tiene rating M xD y eso, jeje espero que les guste este capi! :3 **

**Gracias por dejarme reviews! **

Snape había quedado pasmado. Hace tan solo medio segundo estaba a punto de descubrir de quién se había enamorado la mujer que le quitaba el sueño, y sin previo aviso, había quedado solo en la sala.

_Solo, como a él le gustaba._

Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón. Llevó sus dedos a su entrecejo y masajeó suavemente. Todo este asunto de sufrir por amor le estaba dando continuas jaquecas. Aunque no era nada nuevo para él, ya anteriormente se había enamorado y ¡Oh, sorpresa! También había significado continuos dolores de cabeza y de pecho, sin mencionar todas esas veces que había llorado hasta dormirse.

-Eres patético, Severus – Se dijo a sí mismo – Pensando que alguien podría amarte…

_Flashback _

Un joven Severus estaba sentado en el lago de Hogwarts al pie de un árbol, con un trozo de pergamino y una pluma en las manos. Escribía y tachaba ansiosamente.

"_Querida Lily.._ ¿Querida?. No, es demasiado...obvio. Umm.._Estimada Lly.._ No, tampoco, es muy formal. Rayos, ¿cómo se invita a alguien a un estúpido baile?"

El joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su paz se vio perturbada por un chico de cabello alborotado que se acercaba con aires de superioridad hacia el débil muchacho que escribía en el pergamino.

-Hola, Sev – había dicho con una voz exageradamente aguda y melosa – Vaya, ¿haciendo trabajos tan temprano? Tú sí que eres aplicado, quizás debería dejar que hagas los míos, ya que lo disfrutas tanto.

Severus le lanzó una mirada furibunda al intruso, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona y sin previo aviso le arrancó el pergamino de las manos. Antes que se diera cuenta, lo estaba leyendo. El horror apareció en el pálido rostro del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y le lanzaba un grito a Potter

-¡Maldito Potter, déjame en paz de un vez! – Le arrebató de nuevo el pergamino, pero James ya se había echado a reír burlonamente.

-¡Vaya que eres patético, Severus! – Le espetó, divertido. Cambiando completamente el tono de su voz a un registro más sombrío, agregó – Pensando que alguien podría amarte. Patético.

Severus se quedó de piedra. Hasta entonces nadie había sido amable con él… pero Lily lo era. Lily era diferente. Lily era… su amiga. Claro que ella podría amarlo, ¿O no? Sí, definitivamente iría al baila con él, y estaría preciosa en su vestido y su hermoso cabello rojo, y él sería la envidia de todos los chicos pues estaría con la chica más bella de Hogwarts…

James le lanzó una pequeña piedra que había recogido del suelo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Snape clavó sus pupilas en él, y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. James le sonrió mientras se le acercaba y le decía al oído.

-Sabes, Sev –La voz del chico Potter estaba cargada de malas intenciones a pesar de ser casi un susurro – Esta mañana he preguntado a Lily si iría al baile conmigo. Ha dicho que sí.

Severus sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba en mil pedazos. Quería matar al chico que tenía enfrente, quería hacer que se tragara sus palabras. Demostrarle quien era Severus Snape, ir con Lily y hacerle ver la clase de escoria que era ese chico. Quería romper el pergamino en mil pedazos, y echarse a llorar justo ahí. Y no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo como Potter se alejaba, posiblemente a encontrarse con la única mujer que él había amado.

_Fin flashback _

Sin darse cuenta Snape se había quedado viendo al vacío. Veía borroso, y le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta que esto era a causa de las lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus ojos. Se secó con la manga de su túnica y se levantó. Por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarse abriendo viejas heridas. Debía encontrar a Granger para imponerle un buen castigo por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca, sin mencionar que aún debía evitar que preparar su poción de amor para alguno de esos inútiles a los que él daba clase.

Antes de salir de la habitación su mirada se detuvo en su cama. Siempre perfectamente ordenada, ahora estaba hecha un desastre por haber metido a Granger ahí. Se acercó y extendió las sábanas negras en su posición inicial. Al tocar la almohada, percibió que aún estaba caliente. La tomó en sus manos y sin saber muy bien por qué, acercó su rostro a donde la Gryffindor había descansado su cabeza. Un delicioso olor a vainilla penetró en su nariz y un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

_Su cabello huele delicioso…_

-Hermione, ¿Dónde estuviste durante el desayuno? – decía un chico con gafas de medialuna a su amiga mientras caminabas por un pasillo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba… buscándolos a ustedes chicos… - dijo ella, no muy convencida.

Él y Ron habían encontrado a su amiga saliendo de un aula vacía y limpiándose los ojos cuando se dirigían a la clase de transformaciones. Se notaba en su rostro que había estado llorando, y cuando la vieron, ambos intercambiaron miradas llenas de preguntas. Pero Hermione no decía nada tranquilizador, daba respuestas cortas a todo lo que le preguntaban y lo hacía en un tono tan neutro que Harry y Ron no sabían si estaban hablando con su amiga o con un zombie.

-Te traje tus cosas, mione – le dijo Ron, entregándole un rollo de pergamino, un tintero con su pluma y un volumen de Transformaciones Avanzadas.

-Gracias.- ella tomó las cosas sin decir nada más, y sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo.

Decidieron no hacer más preguntas por el resto del camino a clase, parecía que Hermione tenía mucho en qué pensar y se limitaron a caminar a su lado. Si era algo importante, sabían que ella no dudaría en contarles una vez hubiera pasado sea lo que sea lo que sucedía. Ron, en un gesto de apoyo, rodeó los hombros de su amiga con su brazo y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, colocando la cabeza castaña entre la suya y su hombro. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho casi inconscientemente, las orejas de Ron estaban casi tan rojas como su cabello. Hermione se sorprendió un poco por el gesto de su amigo pero no se incomodó, ni se le pasaba por la mente que el pelirrojo podría tener otras intenciones con ella, no podía ver a Ron como algo más que un hermano, al igual que a Harry, quien a su vez había comenzado a acariciar las puntas de su rizado cabello en un gesto cariñoso. Los quería muchísimo, como a dos hermanos pequeños que toda la vida te piden que les hagas los deberes.

Sonrió, pues estaba contenta de tenerlos con ella y que no le hicieran más preguntas. Aún no estaba lista para contarle a sus amigos lo que sentía por Snape: aparte de que ambos lo odiaban casi tanto como al propio señor tenebroso, no sabía qué tipo de reacción podrían tener, si incluso para ella había sido una mezcla de reacciones desde la extrema confusión hasta la negación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

Así siguieron caminando, Ron abrazando a medias a su amiga y Harry deslizando sus dedos entre los rizos de la chica, cuando una voz a sus espaldas los hizo ponerse de piedra.

-Díganme, señores, ¿consideran apropiado tales muestras de cariño con la señorita Granger a plena luz del día y lo que es peor, en medio de horas de clase?

Era una voz visiblemente molesta, más allá de lo que cualquier profesor lo estaría ante la situación en la que estaban, sonaba casi como un reclamo, como si dijera "no toquen lo que es mío." Pero claro, nadie más que el propio Snape lo percibió así, pues aquellas caricias eran completamente inocentes. Bueno, la de Ron, aunque con mucha torpeza, pretendía ser algo más.

Al escuchar la voz de su profesor de Pociones, el corazón de Hermione se encogió: no sabía si de emoción o de tristeza, en ese momento sentía una confusa mezcla de ambas. Rápidamente se soltó del abrazo de Ron y se giró para verlo a los ojos.

Ahí estaba Severus Snape, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja levantada, esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de hacer. Sus labios cerrados en una mueca de disgusto, de repulsión. _Que no toquen lo que no les pertence.-_había dicho en su mente.

_Pero tampoco te pertenece a ti. - _respondió otra voz en su cabeza.

-No estamos haciendo nada malo –replicó Harry – Sólo consolábamos a nuestra amiga.

Snape guardó silencio y clavó sus ojos en Hermione. Ahora ella miraba al suelo, no quería que el viera sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Su semblante cambió. Tuvo el impulso de acortar la distancia entre él y la castaña, tomar su rostro delicadamente por la barbilla y obligarla a que lo viera. Quería escudriñar en esos ojos color chocolate, que ella confiara en él y le dijera por qué lloraba. Quería ser capaz de consolarla. Sentirla cerca, y así… quizás ella podría amarlo.

-_Nadie podría amarte. Eres patético. _Otra vez la voz en su cabeza.

Evitó todo impulso inapropiado y descruzando los brazos, tomó a la chica de la muñeca en un movimiento un poco violento y dijo

-Más tarde tendrán tiempo para… -Le dedicó a Ron una mirada furibunda y con un profundo desprecio en su voz – consolarla. Ahora mismo Granger vendrá conmigo para cumplir su castigo por merodear en el castillo en horas inapropiadas y por elaborar una poción prohibida.

Snape se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad, arrastrando tras de sí a la chica y dejando a Harry y Ron más confundidos que si les hubieran lanzando un _confundus_.

La mano de Snape era suave al tacto, pero la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño. La piel de Hermione comenzó a arder ahí donde Severus la sujetaba.

-Profesor-le dijo – Mi muñenca… me lastima.

Snape se volvió bruscamente hacia ella. Estaba furioso. No le había sido nada agradable que la chica saliera corriendo de su despacho en medio de una conversación tan importante para él, y encima, haberla encontrado tan cariñosa con aquellos dos idiotas que tenían el privilegio de estar siempre con ella. Aflojó un poco su mano de la muñeca de la chica, pero no la soltó. Comenzó a sentir como la sangre bajo la piel de Hermione se acumulaba en el lugar donde él había estado presionando. Se calmó un poco y, acariciando suavemente con su pulgar el lugar donde le había hecho daño, y con una voz llena de ternura le dijo

-Lo siento. – La miró a los ojos entre dos cortinas de cabello negro que caía sobre su rostro – No fue mi intención lastimarla.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a saltar en su pecho ante la caricia y la mirada de Snape.

-No importa – contestó ella, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

Snape sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarla. De tomarla por los hombros y estrecharla contra su pecho, poner sus manos en su espalda y acariciar su cabello. Besar su cabeza y decirle que podía confiar en él, que él no era tan malo como parecía. Pero no lo hizo. Estas cosas sólo podían ocurrir en su imaginación. Snape continuó caminando.

-Sígame, por favor – le dijo, recobrando su tono habitual – Espero que esta vez no vaya a salir corriendo, o tendré que aplicarle un castigo más severo.

Hermione se puso roja. Tenía que disculpase con él por haberlo dejado así. Tocó su capa por detrás y la jaló un poco, dándole a entender que quería que se detuviera. Snape hizo caso y se detuvo, ciertamente extrañado.

-Yo..- Las mejillas de la chica estaban completamente rojas. Aquello la hacía ver adorable ante los ojos de Snape – Lamento mucho lo que pasó antes. No debí salir corriendo así… Sé que usted es mi profesor y… que puedo decirle las cosas… pero… verá, es que nadie más que yo sabe acerca de eso… y… ¿Sabe? Sé que entre él y yo nunca pasará nada… por eso, quería darle la poción… tal vez así, dejaría de verme como un ratón de biblioteca y encima una niña… sé que no está bien hacer ese tipo de pociones, pero… - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente – Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba desesperada. Verá… Yo lo quiero muchísimo. Pero él ni si quiera se da cuenta de cuánto lo quiero… - Su voz se quebró y el nudo en su garganta era cada vez más grande.

Mientras decía esto, sacó de su túnica el frasco con las espinas de la rosa y se lo entregó a Snape. A todo esto, la cara de Snape era todo un poema. Estaba extrañado, pasmado, y un poco dolido, pues estaba seguro de que aquel bastardo a quien Hermione quería, era el ser más afortunado y el más estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente.

-Granger – le dijo él, alargando mucho las palabras – Usted es una muchacha muy hermosa.

¿Realmente esas eran sus palabras? Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a toda velocidad, ya no controlaba lo que decía, pero le daba igual. Le destrozaba tener que ver a Hermione de esa manera, sufriendo por no ser correspondida, y recurriendo a medidas desesperadas. Hermione lo miraba incrédula, pero había muchísima felicidad en sus ojos. Su Severus le estaba diciendo que era hermosa…

-No necesita de esas artimañas para enamorar a alguien, usted es inteligente, debería saber que quien no la valore, simplemente no la merece.

Snape secó una lágrima transparente que caía por la mejilla de la chica con mucha delicadeza, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Fue demasiado para la chica, quien en ese momento rompió a llorar. No sabía si de felicidad, o de nervios por lo que Snape le decía. Sus piernas temblaban, y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, se refugió en el pecho de su profesor, ocultando su llorosa cara en su camisa negra. Snape rodeó sus hombros con sus fuertes brazos y acarició su cabello. No le gustaba que ella llorara, pero tenerla así, tan frágil y hermosa, entre sus brazos y aferrándose a su espalda, era un sueño. Casi como cuidar de un pajarillo herido.

Acarició su cabeza y suspiró, mientras Hermione ahogaba sus gemidos en el abrazo de Snape. Podía sentir los latidos de su pecho, visiblemente acelerados. Esto le llamó la atención y haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, pegó su oreja al pecho de Snape. Su pulso era demasiado rápido. ¿Sería posible que fuera por ella? ¿Por estar así con ella? Súbitamente Hermione guardó silencio. Snape tenía el corazón alterado, y había correspondido a su abrazo; además, le había dicho que era hermosa. Si su profesor le decía aquello, era porque realmente lo creía… él creía que era hermosa, y que era inteligente… Entonces, ¿por qué nunca había sido amable con ella, y se esforzaba tanto por ponerla en ridículo durante la clase? Quizás… Si se lo decía…

Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Profesor. Usted me preguntó a quien quería darle la poción de amor…

Snape asintió, aún con sus manos encima de los hombros de la chica. No quería soltarla, no quería perderla…

-Si aún quiere que se lo diga… Se lo diré

¿Por qué le decía aquello? En este punto el profesor de pociones ya no podía estar más extrañado.

-Si eso la hace sentir mejor, adelante. – le respondió él, disimulando sus ansias por saber. –Pero no aquí. Vamos a mi despacho. No crea que se ha librado de su castigo.

Ella asintió. En el estómago se le había hecho un nudo, pero estaba decidida a confesarse a Snape. Lo peor que podía pasar era que la rechazase… pero ya no podía seguir con aquello, tanto llorar, tanto pensar en él por las noches. Además, el había dicho que era hermosa. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió la punta de los dedos, y antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al despacho de Snape.

Lo siguió hacia el interior del lugar y Snape se sentó detrás de su gran escritorio donde calificaba los trabajos de sus estudiantes. Hermione lo imitó, sentándose en una silla justo frente al escritorio. Guardó silencio.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo el profesor, jugando ansiosamente con sus manos bajo el escritorio para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Quizás no podría evitar que la chica sintiera algo por algún tarado, pero sí podía hacerle la vida imposible o ponerle malas calificaciones al desgraciado. - ¿Me dirá a quien quería enamorar?

Era ahora o nunca. Respiró hondo varias veces y apretó los puños sobre su falda.

-La persona que yo amo – Comenzó ella – Se llama Severus Snape. Y es mi profesor de Pociones.

Ya está. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decírselo, pero lo había hecho. Levantó los ojos de sus manos para encontrarse con la mirada seria de su profesor. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, pero no pudo decir nada, tal y como Hermione lo había hecho cuando la encontró entre la nieve. La chica soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Ahora a quién le comió la lengua el gato?

Snape guardaba silencio, y la miraba. Snape se ponía nervioso, entrelazaba las manos, abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez, y aun así no decía nada. De repente sus labios se curvaron, mostrando la sonrisa más sincera y atractiva que Hermione había visto en su vida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rió. No era una risa de burla, sino una de alivio. Una risa de genuina felicidad.

Se acercó a la chica y la estrechó en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar mejor del aroma de su cabello. Aquellas palabras lo habían hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo en los cuatro segundos que ella se había tardado en decirlo. Aquello era un sueño, la chica más inteligente, más hermosa, la mujer que le había robado el corazón con una mirada, le acababa de decir que lo amaba. No sabía si reír o llorar, pues en su pecho no cabían tantas emociones. Tanta felicidad y tanta incertidumbre… ¿Y si Hermione se había enterado de alguna manera de lo que él sentía por ella y lo hacía para burlarse? La idea lo perturbó, y abrió los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a la Gryffindor.

Hermione estaba más que confundida. ¿Acaso Snape estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos? ¿O solo la abrazaba por consuelo…? Fuese como fuese, Hermione puso sus brazos en la espalda del hombre. Su cabello rozaba su nariz y llegaba nuevamente a ella ése olor a madera y alcohol que había percibido en su cama. Su espalda estaba tensa, cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba trabajado y en ese momento la chica lo comprobó, recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos. Él la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos y podía sentir su aliento en su cuello. Suspiró, y la atrajo con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido y se aferró a su espalda con más fuerza.

-Hermione…- le dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra rodeaba su cintura. Su nombre sonaba tan dulce con su voz que la chica sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo. – dígame que esto no es un sueño… dígame que lo que me dice es cierto…

Hermione no tuvo más dudas. El tono de voz de aquel hombre le demostraba que estaba realmente feliz, pero al igual que ella estaba confundido. Aflojó sus manos y con una inmensa ternura, separó a Snape de su cuerpo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, le dijo.

-Es cierto, Severus. Yo lo amo… -Acarició la piel de su rostro con una mano. – Y… creo que estaría más tranquilo – Su boca estaba entreabierta. Hermione acarició su labio inferior con un dedo -…Si se lo demuestro.

Sin decir nada más, la chica rodeó el cuello del Slytherin con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella, cerrando sus ojos. Antes de que Snape pudiera reaccionar, sus labios ya se estaban tocando, y una desconocida y placentera sensación de calidez subió por su pecho.

**Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me gustó bastante cómo quedó.. xD creo que tendré problemas para hacer el que sigue, pero bueno! :D me he divertido mucho haciendo este fic jaja lo continúo apenas pueda :3 Gracias por leerme! Saludos a todos!**


	4. Primera vez

**Hola, espero que este capitulo les guste, perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero he estado bastante ocupada con la universidad y con mi madre en casa es casi imposible sentarme a escribir . en fin, ojalá les guste y espero poder continuar actualizando mas seguido :3**

Severus correspondió el beso que la muchacha le ofrecía, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. Al percatarse que abría levemente su boca y acariciaba sus labios con los de ella, empezó a imitarla como pudo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pues nunca había besado a nadie antes. Se preguntó si él sería también el primer beso de Hermione, y sintió vergüenza por encontrarse a sí mismo deseando serlo con toda su alma. Quería ser su primer amor, su primer beso, y también su primera vez…

Su boca era tibia y suave al tacto, con un sabor un poco indescriptible, pero definitivamente dulce. La boca de Snape era notablemente inexperta, pues se abria y cerraba con un poco de torpeza, pero con un sincero apetito por la boca de Hermione. La chica atrapo el labio inferior del Slytherin entre los suyos y lo mordió suavemente. El slytherin soltó un pequeño gemido que motivó a la chica a continuar explorando las reacciones de su profesor. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Snape, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras del sedoso cabello negro que ahora marcaba el rostro del hombre, acercando un poco más sus rostros, haciendo el beso más profundo e intenso. Snape vaciló un momento y puso sus manos, hasta entonces libres, sobre la cintura de la chica, y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero rompió el beso por un momento para verlo a los ojos. Ahí estaban de nuevo, esos enormes ojos marrones observándolo, pero esta vez había algo distinto en ellos. Había una expresión más madura, más seductora, propia de una leona. Snape estaba embelesado con aquellos ojos pardos, y con una mano apartó un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre su frente. Ella le sonrió, y él amó completamente esa sonrisa. La besó de nuevo, esta vez en el cuello. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Continuó besando su cuello, su clavícula, deshizo el nudo de la corbata roja y dorada que bloqueaba su camino sin dejar de besarla, desabrochó unos cuantos botones del uniforme de Hermione, desnudó sus hombros y los besó tiernamente, casi con miedo a hacerle daño. Ella disfrutaba de las dulces caricias que los labios de su pocionista le brindaban, y comenzó a desabrochar la túnica negra que este llevaba sobre sus hombros. Pronto de la ropa de ambos solo quedaba la ropa interior sobre sus cuerpos y todo lo demás esparcido en el suelo. Snape se sentó en la orilla de su cama, atrayendo el cuerpo de Hermione hacia el suyo. Sus pechos quedaban a la altura de su rostro, pero él no apartó la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento. Acarició sus manos tiernamente, subiendo por sus brazos y bajando de nuevo desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. El conjunto de lencería rosa que la chica llevaba acentuaba sus curvas de una manera que con sólo verla era imposible no desearla, y Snape, con sus bóxers negros ajustados dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, y su excitación al besar a Hermione era ya muy visible. La chica lo besó de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión y lujuria de la que ella misma estaba consciente que sentía, devoró sus labios en un beso hambriento, introdujo su lengua húmeda y caliente en la boca de su profesor, acariciando con ella la lengua de Snape y disfrutando cada gemido que soltaba. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acostó en su cama en un rápido movimiento. Se colocó encima de ella, respirando pesadamente y con la sangre acumulada en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Hermione, te amo… amo cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo, y quiero que seas mía…

Ella se estremeció. Sintió como los dedos de Snape se entrelazaban con los suyos sobre el colchón. Como respuesta, levantó sus piernas y las entrelazó al torso desnudo del pocionista. Sintió su piel arder en deseo, y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente, desabrochando el sujetador rosa de la joven. Ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de su profesor, subiendo y bajando continuamente, hasta llegar al trozo de tela negra que cubría la intimidad de Snape. Sin dejar de besarlo, deslizó la prenda por sus fuertes muslos y dejó a Snape completamente desnudo. Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, sobre su propio cuerpo ya no había nada que cubriera su feminidad, y ambos sentían la tibieza de la piel del otro contra la suya. Hermione introdujo su lengua con más fuerza en la boca de Snape, y él ya no pudo más. Dejó de besar su boca para continuar hacia su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas con sus dientes y un camino de hilos transparentes hechos de su saliva. Se detuvo en sus pechos, redondos y llenos. Besó la piel que los cubría y mientras lamía el pezón de uno, amasaba el otro con una mano, arrancando suspiros y gemidos de la boca de la joven. Repitió el acto con el otro pecho, introduciendo en su boca el pezón rosa y succionándolo suavemente. Ella acariciaba su cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos y diciendo su nombre entre suspiros.

-Severus…- la chica gemía entrecortadamente, sus mejillas ardían- Házme tuya…

Snape abrió los ojos. En ellos había una sensualidad propia de una serpiente, una característica seductora que muy pocas veces en su vida había mostrado. Miró a Hermione con esos ojos y se irguió sobre ella. Tomó una mano de la joven por la muñeca, y la dirigió hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Hizo que con ella tomara su miembro, duro y palpitante. El tacto de la virilidad de Snape hizo que Hermione se excitara aún más, y un líquido transparente comenzó a brotar de sus comisuras. Snape no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, y aún con su miembro en la pequeña mano de la chica, acarició los muslos de la joven, abriéndolos poco a poco, dejando entrever el rosáceo interior de su cavidad, que en ese momento estaba completamente empapada.

Él dirigió la mano de la chica que sostenía su pene para que colocara la punta de éste en contacto con su entrada. El mínimo roce de piel con piel hizo que ambos se estremecieran, soltando ella un gemido y él un suspiro de placer. Él hizo un gesto con su cabeza, y ella entendió que debía continuar. Cuando Snape había entrado completamente en ella, pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó él, alarmado de haber lastimado a su leona.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y movió sus caderas para indicarle que se moviera. Era cierto que le dolía mucho, después de todo era su primera vez, pero era más fuerte el deseo de hacer el amor con Snape, que cualquier dolor que su cuerpo pudiera sentir. Él cerró los ojos y tocó su frente con la de ella.

-Sabes, Hermione… - estaba un poco avergonzado – esta es la primera vez que yo…

Ella llevó sus manos a los costados de Snape. Acarició con sus dedos la piel pálida del Slytherin, y cerrando sus ojos castaños le dijo.

-También es mi primera vez…

Ambos guardaron silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos se echaron a reír. Ella se abrazo a su cuello y él se aferró a su espalda. El delicado cuerpo de Hermione parecía amoldarse a la perfección al de Snape, él cabía perfectamente entre sus piernas, y la presión que sus muslos hacían sobre su torso era simplemente el paraíso. Sentir la humedad y el calor que lo envolvía al estar dentro de la mujer que amaba, lo hacían desearla todavía más. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, entrando y saliendo lentamente del cuerpo de Hermione. Ella gemía con cada embestida, pero agradeció mentalmente que no fuera un hombre violento en la cama. O quizás por ser la primera vez de ambos, estaba siendo tierno. Sea como fuese, ella disfrutó tenerlo en su interior, sentirlo palpitar y crecer cada vez más, tener la visión del hombre que amaba encima de ella, con sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa expresión en su rostro. Cerró también sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el vaivén del cuerpo de su amante. Ya no le dolía el roce de sus miembros, y comenzó a sentir un intenso calor en su vientre y en sus muslos. Decidió mover sus caderas ella también, aumentando un poco la velocidad. Snape respondió a esto con penetraciones aún más profundas pero aún delicadas, que acabaron por convertirse en embestidas cada vez más fuertes y violentas envueltas en gemidos de ambos y en el fuerte agarre de las piernas de Hermione en su cuerpo. Terminaron en un increíble orgasmo, primero ella arqueando su espalda y gritando el nombre de su profesor, y luego él, llenando el interior de la muchacha con un fuerte gemido y un líquido blanquecino.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados el uno al otro, Hermione con su cabeza en el pecho de Snape, y él, acariciando delicadamente su cabello y besando su frente. Había sido el paraíso estar en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Miró el rostro de la chica que había quedado profundamente dormida y agotada entre sus brazos, y se prometió a sí mismo nunca dejar que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, le hiciera daño a su única alegría en todo el castillo, su Hermione Jane Granger. Besó sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios y la punta de su nariz, para luego quedarse dormido profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Bueno, es primera vez que escribo algo así, como les dije antes, soy nueva en esto…. xD espero que les haya gustado, y si no porfavor háganmelo saber para así mejorar :3 saludos a todos y todas las que me leen, de verdad aprecio mucho que lean lo que hago, un beso a todas y todos :D **


End file.
